1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to breathing systems and more particularly to an improved heat and moisture exchanger device for such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Many healthcare services employ breathing systems for patients. A couple of examples are anesthesia and respiratory therapy. Such procedures often involve the use of heat and moisture exchange devices which collect heat and moisture from gases exhaled from the patient, and return heat and moisture to inhaled gases, thereby minimizing or avoiding the need for external heating and humidification of inhaled gases. Devices for such purposes are well known but, in many instances, seem to be comparatively expensive and inefficient. My invention is intended to overcome such shortcomings of prior art products.